Bowser's Bad Day
by MarshMallowStomper1
Summary: Bowser has a bad day(duh) that involves his children in every way. Hey, that rhymed.


Bowser's Bad Day  
  
  
Bowser fell face first onto his bed, exhausted after everything that had happened that day. Wendy made him go  
the the mall with her, Iggy broke his glasses so Bowser had to take him to the eye doctor to get new ones, he  
had to drive Lemmy and Iggy to self-defense classes so they could defend themselves from Roy, Roy followed  
Lemmy and Iggy into self-defense class and beat them up, Ludwig's room exploded from an invention gone  
wrong, actually, everything that happened that day had something to do with his children. It was the middle of  
the day but by now, Bowser wished he could just fall asleep for a week. He was just drifting off when-  
  
"DAAAAAAD!!! ROY WON'T GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!!" cried Larry from his own room down the hall.  
  
"Ugh." Bowser said to himself as he sat up on his bed. "GET OUT OF HIS ROOM ROY!!!"  
  
"BUT HE STOLE MY SUNGLASSES!!" Roy yelled, also from Larry's room.  
  
"I STOLE THEM BECAUSE HE CRUSHED MY PLANTS!!!" Bowser rubbed his temple while he walked out of  
his room and headed toward his youngest son's room. Five minutes later, Roy got his sunglasses back but was  
sent to the dungeon for crushing Larry's plants, and Larry was sent to the dungeon for stealing Roy's  
sunglasses. Bowser was just about to sit down on his bed when he was interrupted again.  
  
"Dad, I need new shoes!!" yelled Wendy from her room.  
  
"But you just got two pairs!" Bowser yelled back.  
  
"They got dirty!! You can't expect me to wear dirty shoes, do you? 'Cause if you do, I'LL THROW THE BIGGEST  
TANTRUM EVER!!!!" Bowser moaned. He knew what happened when he denied Wendy anything. Bowser  
reached into his wallet on the table next to his bed and pulled out a credit card. He opened his door and threw it  
across the hall to Wendy, who was standing in front of her open door.  
  
"Fine, buy all the shoes you need, just don't drag me along!" Bowser shouted as he went back into his own  
room and slammed the door.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Wendy said. She was probably going to max out the card, but Bowser didn't care. He just  
wanted to sleep. He layed down on his bed face first and pulled the blankets over his hea. Just as he settled in-  
  
"DAD!" yelled Morton from his room. "WHERE ARE THE BAND-AIDS!? I CUT MY FINGER!!" Sleep was not  
possible right now. Bowser didn't even bother to get up.  
  
"THEY'RE IN THE MEDICINE CABINET IN THE BATHROOM!!!" he yelled. After a brief pause, his rest was  
interrupted again.  
  
"THEY'RE NOT HERE!!!!" Morton yelled again. Bowser cursed under his breath as he got up from his bed and  
headed to the bathroom. When he got there, he found Morton pinching a small cut on his finger. Bowser  
opened the medicine cabinet to find the band-aids right in the middle of it. He muttered again as he handed a  
bandage to his son. Morton started acting over-dramatically though, gripping his hand and yelling in pain.  
  
"Oh, the pain! I can hardly move!" Bowser muttered for the third time as he put the bandage on Morton's cut  
finger.  
  
"Thank you." he said before leaving Bowser to release his pent up rage in the bathroom mirror. He left the  
bathroom, the mirror smashed into pieces, and headed back to his own room. When he got there, he took out a  
piece of paper and a pencil from his night stand, scribbled "Do Not Disturb" on it, and stuck the paper on the  
door knob. He then collapsed onto his bed and drifted off to sleep. He slept through the rest of the day and through the night. By seven the next morning, he was still asleep. Fortunately, he didn't wake up when his kids snuck into his room. They crept along the floor, being careful not to wake they're father. They managed to make it to the foot of his bed without making a sound. Roy, who was up front, opened the curtains on the other end of Bowser's room. His eyes stirred as the light pounded them. Just as he started to wake up, Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy and Larry all yelled at the top of their lungs .  
  
"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!!!" Bowser nearly had a heart attack. When he regained his composure, he looked across his room to the calender on the opposite wall too see that it actually was Father's Day. Before he could say anything, Ludwig handed him a small, rectangular package. Bowser, still speechless, opened the package to find a framed picture of all his children. In the picture, they were just standing there, smiling and waving. It was one of the few nice pictures the Koopalings had ever been in. Bowser smiled and looked up at his kids.  
  
"Thanks." he said before they led him downstairs. Bowser had to admit. Sometimes being a father was hard, but he wouldn't change a thing.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
AN: Okay, that was a bit shorter than I would have wanted, but almost every one of my stories is either smaller or larger than I expected, usually the former. Thanks to Lemmy Koopa for helping me! 


End file.
